Destiny
by Estella Greenleaf
Summary: Due to reviewers' requests, this is the sequel to Shadow of the Forest. Another Aragolas, i.e. a slash story with a male/male relationship. Please do not read if it bothers you.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Don't own anything  
  
Please, please review. They are my fuel.  
  
Sorry for the long delay. Have been so busy with work and writing other fics. But here is the prologue of Shadow 2 as promised. Being unoriginal, this sequel is titled Destiny. Cannot think of anything better to call it really, hehe.  
  
Okay: Me too lazy to do entire chapter in Elvish. Please, just assume that when the Elves converse among themselves, it's all in Elvish =P  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Prologue:  
  
The last thing Legolas wanted to do was to leave his new husband's warm embrace. It was not yet morning; and he was still exhausted from the night's activities. The giving of part of his Light to the Man was draining; his healing abilities and magic would not return for another few days, leaving the Elf wondrously sore from Aragorn's impassioned lovemaking. Since it would be a while before he could enjoy the Man's touch again, the Prince did not particularly mind these minor aches in strange places.  
  
His musing was interrupted by yet another summons from the Lady of Light. It was her call that awoke Legolas from his blissful slumber in the first place. The ancient Elves wished to see the Prince alone before Aragorn awoke. He knew why the Eldar needed to speak with him, and he was quite certain no matter what they said, he would deny their request. There was no way the Golden Elf would refrain from teaching his husband magic until their Quest was finished. Given the perilous nature of their journey, Legolas would go insane with worry unless his beloved Man was fully under the protection of the Star of Earendil.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"It is not wise to draw our enemies' eyes to him," cautioned Galadriel, motioning the Prince to take a seat across from her.  
  
The setting strangely reminded Legolas of an interrogation, with the Eldar sitting in a semi-circle facing him. He had a feeling he was not going to enjoy this discussion. "I will not allow Aragorn to continue risking his life when it is within my powers and rights to protect him," said the Prince calmly with determination. He wanted the ancient Elves to know that he had given this much thought and would not change his mind.  
  
"Estel is a Ringbearer now. I love him as a son, but the safety of the Ring must come first," reasoned Elrond. The Man was his foster child; he wanted to protect Aragorn as well. But, the simple mithril band that Legolas had given his husband was the first and most powerful of the Great Rings forged by the Smiths of Eregion. All the other Rings of Powers were but lesser imitations of this original treasure gifted to the Star of Earendil reborn. If the principal forge were to fall into enemy hands, all would be loss.  
  
"Aragorn knows nothing of the Ring he bears. It is still my responsibility to protect it and him. Besides, he can defend himself better if he is taught how to use the powers I gave him," argued the Prince. It was because he loved the Man that he decided to trust him with the one treasure he valued as much as his own life. He would not have done it if he thought the Ring would be an extra burden for his husband to bear. Legolas was certain that the protective Light he passed onto his beloved would be enough to fend off even the Dark Lord himself.  
  
"You cannot be both his protector and lover, my son. A relationship is an equal partnership. You must let him finish this Quest as the Man he is, not as the consort to the Star of Earendil reborn," whispered the King of Mirkwood as he leaned forward to touch his child's hand.  
  
Thranduil knew how protective his son was of the Man, but he agreed with the other Eldar that this was not the right time to teach Aragorn magic. His reasons, however, were different. Unless Isildur's heir rose to meet his destiny with his own strength as a Man, he would always felt unworthy of Legolas' love, a shadow compared to the blinding light of the Star of Earendil reborn. Insecurities and doubts would chafe at their relationship, until there was naught left but bitterness and heartbreak. That was something the Elven King would do anything to prevent. His golden child had suffered so much already; he deserved happiness with the one he loved.  
  
Legolas wanted to argue, but he knew his father was right. He understood better than anyone Aragorn's tendency to belittle and doubt himself. When training young Estel, the Elf had to resort to various tricks to lure the boy from his self-wrought cage. If the Man were taught magic now, whatever he achieved in the future, he would attribute his success to Legolas' Light, rather than his own strength and greatness. As much as he hated the idea, he would do what the Eldar wanted. The worry might be the death of him, but it was the best thing for Aragorn. The Man needed to realize his own worth; until then, Legolas would remain by his beloved side only as a supportive companion rather than the powerful the Star of Earendil reborn. The Crown Prince of Mirkwood would once again return to being Shadow. 


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Don't own anything.  
  
Please, please review. They are my fuel.  
  
A/N: Inspired by Two Towers movie, so the story will take quite a number of scenes from the movie. This is, of course, still AU, so I will be twisting a lot of things around to fit the story. That said, let's move on with the story so I can start torturing Legolas and Aragorn some more.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Chapter 1:  
  
The hunters had been on the trial of the Uruk-Hai who took Merry and Pippin for three days. Without food and rest, they pursued their quarry. Aragorn was determined to save the two Hobbits from torture and death at the hands of Saruman. The Man could not bear losing another companion, adding another name to the list of people he had failed since he took over as the leader of the Fellowship.  
  
Boromir's death was his fault. His lover had warned him of the approaching darkness, but he had not listened. Aragorn could find no solace in Legolas' comforting words; the Prince's efforts to share his blame had only hurt more. It made the Man see more clearly that he was not good enough to be their leader, that he was unworthy of being the Golden Elf's lover.  
  
How Aragorn wished his lover would take the burden of leadership from him. As the Star of Earendil, Legolas was more qualified for the position. Yet, stubbornly, the Prince had refused, using Gimli as an excuse, saying a Dwarf would never take orders from an Elf. Though there was some truth in the statement, the Man knew the Dwarven warrior adored his beloved. In fact, everyone did. Aragorn could not help but feel insignificant when he was with his lover, a mere shadow when compared the blinding light of the Star of Earendil. He should never have taken Legolas in binding so soon. He dreaded the day when the Prince came to realize his inadequacies and regretted choosing him as husband.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Legolas gazed worriedly at his beloved as they ran towards Isengard. Aragorn had not spoken a word since they started their pursue. Deliberately, the Prince had slowed his pace, running behind his husband as a show of support as well as in recognition of the Man's leadership. No matter how he consoled his lover, Aragorn still felt responsible for Boromir's death. But the Golden Elf knew better; being still weak from the binding ritual, he had failed to sense the threat to the Fellowship in time to warn the Man. There was naught his husband could do to avert disaster, even if Aragorn were taught how to use magic.  
  
Through their emotional bond, the mage felt the doubt in Aragorn's heart. Not only did the Man felt that Boromir's death was his making, he felt unworthy of being Legolas' lover. It took ever ounce of the Elf's control to not grab his husband by the shoulder and shake him until he understood the situation. After the ritual in Lothlòrien, they were bound as one for all eternity. For better or worse, there would be no Legolas without Aragorn or vice versa. There was no turning back, no room for regrets and doubts.  
  
Even if there were a way to break their bond, Legolas would never let his beloved Man go. After five thousand years of loneliness, the Elf had finally found someone who loved him despite his curse. For that, Aragorn would always have his heart. How he wanted to make the Man see he would never want another. The Prince never thought he would wish his curse were left unbroken. But he knew that if he was still Shadow, his husband would not be intimidated by his powers; and Legolas would rather be hideous than see the doubt in his beloved's heart again.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Legolas was beginning to worry about Gimli, who was lagging significantly behind. The Dwarf was an excellent warrior; but three days of running without food and rest was pushing him to the limits. From his position in the middle, the Elf could hear his new friend muttering to himself, "Breathe. That's the key. Just remember to breathe."  
  
They needed to stop soon. If they were to encounter Saruman's creatures now, Gimli would be a liability, not an asset. Besides, even Aragorn was tiring. His pace had slowed, his exhausted body sensing what his mind refused to acknowledge. The Prince knew it would be up to him to request a break; the Dwarf was too proud to demand a reprieve. But he did not wish to speak to his beloved now, when the Man was wrought with self-doubt. That would simply be an invitation for an argument. The Man would try to force him to take over as their leader.  
  
The Golden Elf was delivered from his dilemma when they heard the sound of galloping horses in a distance. When the Man stopped to glance at him for advice, Legolas merely frowned, returning his gaze questioningly. Silently, he let his husband know that the riders were humans, but they were still too far for his weakened senses to discern their purpose. When Aragorn gave the signal to hide, the Elf immediately rushed behind some boulders with Gimli close on his heels.  
  
As the riders passed, Legolas sensed much anger and mistrust amongst them - they might not be friendly. But before he could form the thought in his mind to tell his beloved, Aragorn stood and called out his greetings. "Riders of Rohan! What news from the Mark?"  
  
The Prince had no choice but to leave the safety of his hiding place and take his stance behind his husband. As he did not trust the strangers, he wore his hood, preferring not to draw unwanted attention. As if reading the Elf's unease, Gimli stood beside him, hand on his axe, ready for battle. Legolas' fears were realized when the horsemen formed a circle around them, targeting them with their spears. Uneasily, Aragorn raised his hands in a classic non-threatening gesture. Cursing himself for his poor judgment and rash actions, the Man could only pray the Riders of the Mark did not truly wish to do them harm.  
  
"What business do you have with the Mark? Speak quickly!" asked Éomer in a harsh tone. He, along with a legion of Rohan's loyal warriors, were banished from his Kingdom two days ago by Grima Wormtongue. It was clear that the King was now under complete control of the fallen White Wizard. He had heard rumors that the Istar was cunning, walking among them as an old man, hooded and cloaked. Though the dark-haired Ranger appeared noble and handsome, no stranger could be trusted in this time of war, especially when he had a hooded companion who would not show his face.  
  
The Prince did not like this young warrior at all. The stranger seemed brash and arrogant, threatening them when there was no need for hostility. Besides, Aragorn knew the King of these lands, to treat them as enemies was an insult to the Man's integrity. To irk the Prince further was the way the rider eyed his husband with interest. Perhaps he should teach the young Rohirrim a lesson in manners. But before the Elf could deliberate his plans further, Gimli challenged the stranger, breaking the tense silence, "Give me your name, horse-master, and I shall give you mine."  
  
Éomer was the nephew of the King of the Mark, the general of the Second Army of Rohan. His authority had never been challenged until now. He was not going to stand by and tolerate the Dwarf's insolence. Dismounting, he strode to tower over Gimli and threatened, "I would cut off your head, Dwarf, if it stood but a little higher off the ground."  
  
For Legolas, this was the last straw. Gimli had made a reasonable request, only to have his life threatened. Plan for a more subtle attack abandoned, Legolas drew his bow and notched an arrow quickly than the eye could see as he replied coldly, "You will die before your stroke fell."  
  
To say his two companions were surprised by the Prince's hostility was an understatement. Legolas was the levelheaded one in the group, always calm and deliberate. They knew something must have provoked the Elf that only he could sense. The Prince's actions were not unreciprocated; the riders now seemed ready to use their weapons against the three hunters. This, in fact, was what the mage wanted. To attack with magic would be against his vow; but now that Gandalf was gone and his life was 'threatened', his hands were untied. His magic was still weak from the binding ritual, but it was adequate to deal with the likes of these strangers at close range. The Rohirrim would have a taste of Shadow's wrath.  
  
Though Aragorn did not know magic, he could sense the elements tensed, awaiting their Prince's command to strike. He now realized Legolas' intentions, to gloat their opponents into attacking first so he could use his full powers. He knew the fate of the Riders of Rohan was now in his hands. Only he had the power to avert disaster. "Daro, [Stop] Legolas," said quietly the Man in his most commanding voice as he laid a firm hand on his lover's bow arm. He could only hope this would be enough to change his husband's mind.  
  
Though Legolas wished to proceed as planned, he could not refuse his husband's request. Besides, judging from the authority in the Man's voice, he believed he found a way to help Aragorn rebuild his shattered confidence. With a secretive smile hidden by his hood, he nodded, lowering his weapon, and allowed his lover to take charge.  
  
"I am Aragorn, son of Arathorn. This is Gimli, son of Glóin and Legolas of the Woodland Realms. We are friends of Rohan and Thèoden, its King," said the dark-haired man quickly, holding the rider's gaze with his open steel- grey eyes.  
  
Though Éomer had never met Aragorn, he had heard much about him. The heir to the throne of Gondor was rumored to be the greatest warrior and leader to grace the World of Men since the beginning of the Third Age. Though Aragorn was less than ten years his senior, Éomer could still remember his teenage fantasies concerning the other man; and this gallant figure before him most certainly lived up to his expectations.  
  
Dismounting, the young warrior removed his helmet and signaled his men to stand down. He needed to warn the Ranger of the situation in Rohan. "Thèoden no longer recognizes friend from foe. Not even his own kin. Saruman had poisoned the mind of the king and claimed lordship over these lands. My company and I are those loyal to Rohan, and for that, we are banished."  
  
Laying a sympathetic hand on the young man's shoulder, the Ranger stated their purpose, hoping the riders could provide some information on the two missing Hobbits. "We track a party of Uruk-Hai westward across the plains. They have taken two of our friends captive."  
  
"The Uruks are destroyed. We slaughtered them during the night," said Éomer, eyes fixed on the dark-haired man who now looked concerned.  
  
"Do you see two Hobbits with them?" asked Gimli agitatedly. He could not bear to think that death had claimed the two innocent and lively Halfings so soon.  
  
The Elf mage remained silent, straining his magic in an attempt to locate their missing companions, but to no avail. He could only look on as the light in his husband's eyes died with Éomer's next words. "I am sorry. We left none alive."  
  
The young Rohirrim continued, eyes still glued to Aragorn, "We piled the carcasses and burned them. I can take you there if you wish."  
  
After mustering all his self-control to not break down in front of the riders, the Man spoke, "Thank you, my friend."  
  
Whistling, the horsemaster called forward two stallions for the three hunters. Legolas was tempted to ride with his husband, a clear show of his special 'relationship' to Aragorn; but Gimli could not even mount a horse unaided, least say control the animal. The Elf had no choice but to share a mount with the Dwarf. Watching his husband gave the Rohirrim a friendly hug before mounting, the Prince had the premonition that this would be a long and insufferable journey with Éomer around.  
  
Calling forward his second-in-command, the Rohirrim gave his orders, "Erkenbrand, lead the men north. I will join you at Westfold." With that command, Éomer urged his horse into a canter, leading his companions towards Fangorn Forest.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Something was wrong with the scene before him - the Elf mage could feel it in the air even in his weakened state. Gimli had just found Merry's belt amidst the smoking carcasses of the Uruk-Hai. Aragorn howled in frustration, falling to his knees to hide his face in shame, believing he had failed the two Hobbits. Éomer stood over the kneeling Man, offering a sympathetic pat on the back as Aragorn struggled to hold back his tears. It was this contact between the two Humans that drove Legolas to distraction as irritation prevented him from using the little magic he had left to further investigate the situation.  
  
The Elf's eyes traveled with the young Rohirrim as he moved to crouch beside Aragorn. Legolas swore that if Éomer attempted to embrace his husband, he would tear the blond Man's arms off. The Prince knew he should be ashamed of his violent thoughts, but he could not help the jealousy rising in him every time the two Men touched. The fact that Aragorn accepted comfort from the Rohirrim but refused to acknowledge his encouraging words made Legolas felt horribly insecure. He did not know what he would do if his husband were to leave him for another. Before the Prince could continue on this disturbing train of thoughts, something on the ground caught his eye.  
  
Legolas considered calling the dark-haired Man's attention to the tracks but decided otherwise. Instead, he lowered his hood and bowed his head, whispering sadly, "Hiro hyn hîdh ab 'wanath. [May they find peace after death.]" This was the time to let Aragorn show his quality.  
  
The Ranger raised his head at the sound of his beloved's voice. He was about to turn to console his husband when he noticed the marks on the ground. Leaping to his feet, the dark-haired Man began to follow the tracks as two of his other companions looked on in puzzlement. Crouching once more, Aragorn remarked with a frown of concentration, "A Hobbit lay here; and the other."  
  
Moving quicker now, the Ranger continued, "They crawled. Their hands were bound."  
  
Stopping to pick up the evidence of his predication, Aragorn added, "Their bonds were cut."  
  
Running at full speed now, following the path the two Hobbits took last night, the Man exclaimed, "Their tracks lead away from the battle, straight into Fangorn Forest!"  
  
Stopping behind their leader at the edge of the looming forest, Gimli asked, speaking to no one in particular, "Fangorn, what madness drew them there?" Rumors of the dangers of these woods had traveled far and wide; even Elves did not go into Fangorn lightly. While the Dwarf preferred not to enter, he would follow Aragorn on this search. He respected the Man greatly and was proud to be his companion.  
  
"Don't worry. I have lived here before; these trees are my friends. They will not harm us while I am with you," reassured Legolas, smiling at the hope sparkling in his husband's expression. His joy died, however, when Aragorn turned to frown at him.  
  
After the excitement wore off, the astute Man realized that the Elf too must have noticed the tracks, most likely before he did. His husband had deliberately kept quiet, letting him suffer, forcing him to find the Hobbits with his own strength. But this journey was not some training exercise; and Aragorn was no longer an intrepid child. Too much was at stake; Legolas had no right to withhold information from him, even if the Elf meant well.  
  
"I know you want to help. But do me a favor, don't," whispered the Man, annoyance clear in his voice. Without another glance at his lover, Aragorn marched into the forest, with Éomer close on his heels.  
  
The situation was becoming insufferable. The Elf felt that the longer he stayed by the Man's side, the further apart they drifted. He was at his wit's end on what to do to rectify the situation. With a sigh, Legolas followed his companions into Fangorn Forest, hoping he would soon find the solution to his problems.  
  
************************************************************************  
Author's Note: My beta pointed out that Aragorn is ~35 years older than Éomer. But since I changed this story in Shadow to make Aragorn in his late thirties instead of being 87, let's just assume there is ~10 years difference between the two Men. Sorry about that discrepancy =) 


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Don't own anything.  
  
Please, please review. They are my fuel.  
  
Sorry for the long delay. Was away for two weeks. Other things will be updated too soon. I'm not in Legolas mode right now (it's all Will Turner's fault). but most of the other things are ¾ done, so it should not take too long to finish.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Despite Legolas' reassurances, Gimli continued being nervous as they journeyed through the shady depths of the forest. Though the Elven Prince wished to walk closer to his husband, he did not have the heart to abandon the Dwarf to his own devices. Instead, he lingered behind the two Humans with his newfound friend, stewing in silent anger as Éomer's gaze occasionally settled on Aragorn when the other Man was not paying attention. Now, Legolas was glad the Lady of Light had given them cloaks for their journey; at least it kept Aragorn's desirable muscular form mostly hidden.  
  
Distracted though he was, the mage sensed the presence of a Wizard within the woods, a strange aura that he had never encountered before. Because of his weakened state, Legolas could not determine if the stranger was friend or foe. He could only hope he had enough strength to protect the group from whatever that lied ahead.  
  
The Prince was about to warn his husband of the potential threat when Éomer stole his idea. "The air is so close in here. I fear something strange is at work."  
  
"Legolas?" asked the dark-haired Man, casting a glance at the Elf for the first time since they entered the forest. In truth, Aragorn regretted his harsh words and wished to apologize; but he knew now was not the time to discuss personal matters. Besides, he had no idea how to remedy the situation. Even if his beloved was willing to forgive him this time, the fact remained that he would never be good enough for the Star of Earendil reborn. And as long as he was not worthy of Legolas' love, similar problems were bound to emerge.  
  
"The White Wizard approaches," whispered Legolas, casting a glance to his right. Though he sensed no ill will from the stranger, the other mage's powers were great, on the level of a White Wizard. Since Saruman was the only White Wizard he knew, this new information was cause for alarm.  
  
"Do not let him speak, he will cast a spell on us," warned Aragorn as he signaled everyone to ready their weapons.  
  
Before the warriors could strike, a sudden light illuminated the glade, blinding them. Now that the stranger was so close, the Elven Prince immediately recognized the Wizard as their lost companion. "Mithrandir!"  
  
"Mae govennan, ernil, [Well met, my Prince]" smiled the Istar as the light dimmed to reveal his features.  
  
Aragorn was about to ask Gandalf how he survived the fall in Moria when the Wizard continued, "Do not worry about Merry and Pippin. They are safe with the Ents. We must make haste if we are to help the people of Rohan."  
  
"My king is completely under Saruman's spell," said Éomer quietly, hoping for the first time that his uncle could be free of the fallen Istar's influence. Though he was only Human, he could sense the power emanating from the newcomer. Perhaps, there was still hope for Rohan.  
  
"I know. That is one of the reasons why I was sent back." With a benevolent smile at the Rohirrim, the Istar proceeded to introduce himself, "I am Gandalf the White."  
  
"I offer my thanks in advance, Gandalf," replied Éomer as he bowed his head in respect.  
  
"There is no need for thanks, my friend. Saruman is a disgrace to my Order. I will defeat him," answered Gandalf as he led the company to Edoras, the capital city of Rohan.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"I cannot allow you before the King so armed," announced Hama as Gandalf and the warriors approached the gates. The soldier had already risked his own safety by not executing Éomer on sight. He could not afford to disobey the evil counselor any more than he already had.  
  
Gandalf signaled to his companions who promptly disarmed. Noticing that the White Wizard still wielded his staff, the soldier demanded, "The staff."  
  
"You will not deprive an old man of his walking stick?" asked the Wizard pleadingly, looking as unthreatening as possible.  
  
"I am sorry. The orders are strict," insisted Hama, holding out his hand to take the staff.  
  
Since a Wizard without a staff was powerless, Gandalf knew they would not stand a chance if he were to give up the weapon. But before he could figure out a way to trick the guard into letting him keep his staff, Legolas said, "Do not worry, Mithrandir. You can rely on me to be your walking stick." The Elf went as far as extending his arm to his wizened companion with a smile.  
  
The Istar did not like the idea of Legolas taking his place in this battle one bit. He could sense that the Prince was greatly weakened; it was clear that the Elf had transferred part of his light to Aragorn. In his current condition, there was a good chance that the Elven mage would not be a match for Saruman. Besides, the Prince had sworn not to use his powers in his fight with evil. If Legolas were to fight on Gandalf's behalf, he would be breaking his vow, which would likely have disastrous results for the Golden Elf.  
  
Sensing the Istar's hesitations, the Prince gave Gandalf a little nudge and urged, "Let us go."  
  
"Very well," replied the Wizard as he reluctantly surrendered his staff and took Legolas' arm, marching grimly into King Théoden's chambers.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
In the end, Legolas' plan worked like a charm. He never had any intention of fighting Saruman himself. All he had in mind was a very simple trick, using his magic to move an object from the guard's hand back to Gandalf's. By walking into the throne room completely unarmed, the company tricked their opponents into believing they were powerless and easy to defeat.  
  
In his premature victory celebration, Saruman lowered his guard to taunt Gandalf. At that moment, the Elven mage made his move, returning the staff to the White Wizard, who promptly drove his fallen counterpart out of King Thèoden's mind. Once the fallen Istar's hold on the Rohirrim's mind was broken, it was easy enough for the warriors to make short work of Wormtongue's henchmen. Even with their swords, the guards were no match for the Three Hunters and Èomer. Within minutes, the battle was over.  
  
In fact, things would have gone exactly according to the Golden Elf's plan if his Ring had not escaped the confines of Aragorn's tunic during the fight. Given how the mithril band was dangling visible around the dark- haired Man's neck for all to see, Legolas was certain that Saruman recognized the Ring as the principal forge of the Ring of Power. If the fallen Wizard were not bent on attacking Rohan before, he would be now. Open war would soon be upon the Kingdom of the Horselords.  
  
Gandalf too recognized the Ring immediately. As soon as the battle was decided, he turned to stare at Aragorn, who had yet to re-conceal the mithril band. Seeing that the Man seemed completely oblivious to the importance of the trinket he carried, the White Wizard turned to frown at Legolas.  
  
The Elf sighed and nodded, sending Gandalf a mental note that he would explain everything later. But as Legolas watched his husband and Éomer shared a smile, he decided that his Wizard friend could wait. As soon as he had a moment of privacy, he would seek Aragorn out for a private conversation.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Aragorn was more than a bit nervous when he knocked on his husband's door. Following Wormtongue's banishment, bathes were drawn for the visitors so they could freshen up for the feast at night. As soon as he ascertained that he looked presentable, the dark-haired Man came to seek Legolas. After what seemed like an interminable wait, the Elf answered the door. "Aragorn."  
  
"Can I come in?"  
  
"Of course," replied Legolas stiffly as he stood aside to allow his husband in. Though determined to have a conversation with Aragorn, he still had no idea of what to do to fix the rift between them.  
  
Besides, the Elf knew now that the Man intended to keep their relationship. It was apparent when Aragorn introduced him to the King and his court. While Legolas knew not all Humans were accepting of same-sex partnerships, it compounded his insecurities to know that his husband intended to keep their love in the shadows. After all, he was no longer a hideous monster; Aragorn had no reason to be ashamed of having him as a lover.  
  
When Legolas remained at the door after letting him in, Aragorn knew he needed to take the initiative in this conversation. Taking a seat on the bed, the Man began, "I know I was too harsh on you the other day. And I'm sorry."  
  
"It's okay, Aragorn. I'm not angry with you," replied the Prince with the first genuine smile in days. He was so relieved that his husband was no longer angry with him; given that Aragorn had spoken all of ten words to him since Fangorn, the apology was a most-welcomed surprise. Gracefully, the Elf strode to the bed and sat beside his husband, taking the Man's callous hands into his own.  
  
"I know you want to help me. But so much depends on our Quest; I need to be notified immediately if you notice anything," continued Aragorn, feeling even worse now that his apology was so easily accepted. The more he thought about his behavior, the more he realized he did not deserve his beautiful Golden Elf. He was certain that, some day, he would make a horrible enough mistake that Legolas would leave him. And without his beloved, he would be nothing, just a useless Man whose weakness ran in his blood.  
  
"Love, do you honestly think I will withhold information if there is an immediate threat?" asked the Elf, wounded by the implication of Aragorn's statement.  
  
"No, but that's not what this is about. I need you; I can't do this on my own, Legolas," replied Aragorn softly, his doubts and regrets threatening to bring moisture to his eyes.  
  
"Yes, you can," whispered Legolas as he grabbed the Man by the shoulders, forcing him to look into his brilliant azure orbs.  
  
"God, Boromir died because of me! I don't deserve your trust. I don't..."  
  
"Don't say it," interrupted the Prince with misty eyes as he silenced the Man with a finger. The Elf knew his heart would break if Aragorn were to finish his statement. The unspoken words would mean that the Man had not only lost his confidence, but also his faith in their love.  
  
"Legolas.."  
  
Their conversation was interrupted by a very loud knock on the door. Needing to get away from Aragorn's hurtful confession, the Elf quickly rushed to answer it. To his surprise, his visitors were Éomer and Gimli. " I am going to take our Dwarf friend on a tour of Edoras. Would you two like to join us?"  
  
As much as Aragorn disliked leaving their conversation unfinished, he would like to understand the city better in case Saruman's forces attacked. "I would love to."  
  
"I am afraid I cannot, my friends. I have an appointment with Gandalf," replied Legolas politely, trying to not explode with jealousy as the two Men shared a 'moment' of locked gaze. The Golden Elf knew he would lose the one he loved the most if things continued this way; and there was no way he would give up without a fight. He might be at lost of what to do; but he had a feeling his wise Istar friend could help.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"May I have a word with you?"  
  
Gandalf and the King of Rohan looked up in surprise to find themselves no longer alone; Legolas had entered the library soundlessly and was standing by the doorway as he awaited the Wizard's answer.  
  
"Of course, my Prince. Please excuse me," replied the Istar with a nod to his old friend as he led the Golden Elf into an adjacent chamber.  
  
"Why are you not with Aragorn?" asked the Wizard with a frown, knowing that the Man had not yet learned how to protect himself from other mages.  
  
"Saruman will send his armies to do his work. Aragorn is safe.. for now," replied Legolas calmly, certain that the fallen Wizard would not leave Isengard as his Uruks prepared for their assault on Rohan.  
  
"I will not question the wisdom of your giving the Ring to Aragorn, but we must act to ensure it stays safe from enemy hands," sighed Gandalf with resignation. Since one could not change the past, the only thing they could do was to pay extra attention to ensure the Ranger's safety.  
  
"I know. The Ring is mine to protect, as is Aragorn," replied the Prince quietly, gathering his courage to bring up the reason why he was here.  
  
When Gandalf frowned at him again, having sensed something was amiss; the Golden Elf took a deep breath and continued, "Actually, I am here to seek your counsel. Aragorn is my heart; I'll do anything for him. I want to help him; but I know that if I stay by his side, I will do more harm than good. I think he needs to carry the burden of being the Hope of Men on his own, at least until he rebuilds his confidence.."  
  
"Given the situation, leaving Aragorn is out of the question!" replied the Wizard in alarm, recognizing the despair in the Prince's eyes. He knew the Ranger believed that despite the binding ritual, the Golden Elf would leave him some day. He hated to think that Legolas too had given up on their relationship so soon.  
  
"If I can just leave him, I won't be here asking for your advice, Gandalf," quipped the Prince, offended that the Wizard would think so little of him. The Istar should know that he would never give up on Aragorn or their love.  
  
"My apologies, Legolas. I was talking to Aragorn earlier and his grim predicaments had left me fearing the worse," smiled Gandalf gently, trying to placate the agitated Elf.  
  
When Legolas offered a small smile to signal that the trespass was forgiven, the Wizard sighed, "I see your dilemma: You love him too much to leave him; yet you want to give him the chance to rise to meet his destiny with his own strength as a Man. If only you can stay with him without being the Golden Prince of Greenwood.."  
  
"Of course! How can I be so blind! Oh, thank you so much, Gandalf. You have just saved me from dying of a broken heart!" exclaimed Legolas as he bounced out of the chamber, eager to assume a suitable disguise. If he needed to be a filthy, ugly Human to help Aragorn, so be it.  
  
Smiling fondly at the Prince's disappearing form, Gandalf whispered, "Good luck."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
For the first time since leaving Lothlòrien, the fates were kind to Legolas - the 'perfect disguise' literally ran right into him within minutes of his leaving the keep for a walk. The 'creature' was a very filthy boy with a face covered with boils and hair caked in mud. Steadying the youth, the Golden Elf asked, "Are you alright?"  
  
"Of course. I am a Man!" replied the filthy boy arrogantly before looking once more at the group of warriors who pushed him away in the first place. "Please, let me join you. I maybe disfigured, but I can fight!"  
  
"An ugly street-rat like you has no place in the cavalry, boy. Go back to your hole before I throw you in jail," laughed one of the soldiers as he gave the boy another push that sent him to the ground.  
  
Legolas was about to interfere when the White Lady of Rohan arrived. "That is enough. The boy only wants to help."  
  
"As you wish, Milady," said the warriors in unison before turning to leave without giving the youth another glance.  
  
The youth scrambled to his feet and tried to chase after the group, intending to beg until they allowed him to fight by their side. But Éowyn laid a gentle hand on his shoulder and stopped him. "I commend you on your courage, little one. But everyone has a place in this world; and there are times when we must stay behind though our hearts seek glory and valor."  
  
Legolas knew from the resignation in Éowyn's voice that the lady spoke not only of the boy's situation but her own as well. Glancing at the youth once more, a plan began to form in his mind. Smiling encouragingly, the Elf added, "And there are times when we should stand our ground and fight for what we want; a wise person is one who can tell the difference, Milady."  
  
"Why are you encouraging the boy on what can never be?" sighed Éowyn, knowing that the Elf was speaking to her as well. She had always wanted to fight among the men; but because she was female, she was never allowed on the battlefield.  
  
"Ah, but one does not always have to wield a sword to fight evil, Milady; some battles call for strength, others wits. This is a fight for the survival of your people; victory is not measure by how many Uruk-Hai we kill, but by how many lives we save. I am certain there is something the boy can do to help."  
  
"My Prince is indeed as wise as he is beautiful," smiled Éowyn shyly, for the first time feeling attracted to another. She was not blind enough to fail to notice how stunningly handsome Legolas was when the Elf first entered the throne room. But she was not one to be attracted to a person based on physical appearance. Now, his veiled words of encouragement had just completely won her heart over.  
  
Oblivious of Éowyn's admiring gaze, the Golden Elf replied politely, "You are too kind, Milady."  
  
Eager to get started with his plans, the Golden Elf bowed to the Lady of Rohan and bided her farewell, "It was a pleasure speaking with you, Milady. It is getting late; I will take this child back to his home."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"I am NOT a child! I have a name - it's Èothian," protested the boy as he tried to twist out of the Prince's grip but to no avail.  
  
"You are a very spirited youth, aren't you, Èothian?"  
  
"Let go of my arm and I will show you how spirited I can be!" yelled the Human, trying to kick the Elf who nimbly stepped out of the way.  
  
"Alright," said Legolas as he released the boy's arm. Promptly, the youth tried to tackle him, but the Prince once again easily dodged the attack. "Is that the best you can do?"  
  
"Of course not. That's just warm up. I will knock you onto the floor with my next blow. Just wait and see!"  
  
"Do you want to bet on that? If you do, I'll help you join the cavalry. If you don't, you'll have to do me a favor," suggested Legolas with a condescending smile, knowing the youth was so hotheaded that he would agree without a second thought.  
  
"Fine. I can take down a flimsy creature like you with one blow any day!" boasted the Human as he circled the Elf to look for an opening. This was his only chance at joining the Riders of Rohan; he would not fail.  
  
Legolas knew the boy was waiting for him to let his guard down, so he crossed his arms and sighed, hoping to speed up the process. He did not have all day; Aragorn would be back with Éomer soon. As expected, the youth charged him; when he stepped left to evade the attack, the boy spun round and switched directions to strike at his right. Easily, Legolas ducked to evade the elbow, extending his foot to trip his opponent. Not quite as agile as an Elf, the Human lost his balance and fell.  
  
"You lost, my boy. I think you now owe me a favor," smiled Legolas as he extended his hand to help his opponent up.  
  
"What does an Elven Prince like you want from a street-rat like me?" asked the youth as he slapped Legolas' hand away and stood on his own.  
  
"I need you to be my guide to your world."  
  
"Your guide to my world? Why would you want to live in my world?"  
  
"I have my reasons. In exchange for helping me, I will teach you how to fight," offered Legolas with a sigh, not wanting to discuss the situation with his husband.  
  
"I already know how to fight!!" exclaimed the boy, insulted.  
  
"A person can always improve, my boy," laughed the Prince, refraining from pointing out that the youth would not have lasted thirty seconds against an Uruk-Hai.  
  
"Very well. I'll help you and you'll help me be stronger. When do we start?" said Èothian, still wondering what the Elf's motives were. Even if the stranger wanted to take advantage of him, he had nothing of value. He really had nothing to lose with this arrangement.  
  
"Tonight. Where can I find you?" asked the Prince, amused by the youth's eagerness.  
  
"The stables on at the eastern edge of the city."  
  
"You live alone?" asked the Elf quietly, aware that he might be bringing up a painful topic for the boy.  
  
"Yes, a plague ran rampant in the city a few years back, claiming many lives. Those who survives still bear the scars," replied Èothian softly, choking back tears that he deemed unmanly for a boy his age.  
  
"I'm sorry, Èothian," replied Legolas as he patted his new apprentice gently on the head.  
  
The youth looked at Legolas in surprise, unable to believe that an exquisite Elf had just touched a filthy disfigured human like himself. Sensing the boy's thoughts, the Prince smiled, "It's not what's on the outside, but what's inside that matters, little one. Sooner or later, someone will see past appearances and know you as the courageous young Man you are."  
  
"Thanks, I guess," stuttered Èothian with a blush. These were the first kind words he had heard in years, ever since his parents passed away; he really did not quite know how to react.  
  
"I speak the truth, Èothian. I am happy to call you little brother."  
  
"Little brother?" asked the boy incredulously. No one would ever believe a beautiful Elf was his relative. "You can't be serious."  
  
"But I am, little brother. I'm sure with your help and the right amount of mud, I can pass for your mute elder sibling," replied Legolas with a mischievous glint in his azure eyes. Èothian simply continued looking at the Prince as if he had gone daft.  
  
As the dying rays of the sun colored the horizon in hues of crimson and gold, Legolas knew it was time to return to the keep. Staring at the forbidding structure set in the fading light, a wave of melancholy and sadness overtook the Prince; thoughts of what he must do banishing his cheery mood.  
  
The Elf hated arguing with his beloved; but he must engineer a fight to make a plausible excuse to 'leave' his husband. In fact, he had to ensure that their differences were so irreconcilable that the Ranger would send him away. To make matters worse, Legolas would be leaving a vulnerable Aragorn 'alone' with Èomer, with the knowledge that the young Rohirrim would gladly take his place by the dark-haired Man's side.  
  
But the Prince knew the only way to save their relationship was to make Aragorn see his own worth, that he could succeed without the Light of the Star of Earendil reborn. For his beloved, Legolas was willing to suffer in silence, battling his own insecurities and jealousy as he protected and loved the Ranger from afar. He could only hope things would work out as he planned. The alternative was unthinkable. 


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Everything is just a figment of my sick imagination.

Author's note: I feel so incredibly guilty. I can't believe I haven't updated for over a year. For anyone still reading this story, here is the next update. There will be lots of angst and misunderstandings from this point on. Hope you'll like it )

-

Chapter Three:

On the throne, the King of Rohan sat, tall and proud, as he deliberated the fate of his Kingdom. A messenger had arrived this evening, bearing ill news. Since the fall of the Fort of Isen, Wildmen and Uruks had been moving through the Gap of Rohan, burning and destroying the countryside at will. Displaced villagers had sought refuge in the hills; but they feared that if Saruman's malice continued to go unchallenged, even the precarious terrain of the mountains would not keep them safe for much longer. They needed the aid of those well versed in war.

To the King's right was Mithrandir who had taken over the duties of Royal Advisor in place of the treacherous Wormtongue. Aragorn, Gimli and Èomer sat at one of the Golden Hall's sculpted wooden tables, smoking their pipes pensively as they listened to the messenger's account. Legolas stood quietly behind his beloved, the smell of pipe-weed offending his delicate senses, barring him from joining the seated warriors. He hated it, watching on the sidelines as the friendship between his lover and Èomer slowly blossomed. He knew the Ranger did not share the Rohirrim's romantic inclinations; but he could not help feeling insecure, knowing he would soon have to leave Aragorn alone with the other Man.

Truth be told, the Prince was tempted to leave the council meeting. He no longer wished to see Èomer leaning closer to his beloved by the second when there was nothing he could do to stop it. Besides, he was too preoccupied with finding a feasible excuse for his impending fight with Aragorn to pay attention to the matters of state. His presence here was superfluous; his time would be better spent preparing for his imminent 'departure'.

Though distracted, the Elf noticed the silence that had descended the Golden Hall as the messenger finished his tale. Half-heartedly, he watched Mithrandir leaned close to his old friend and advised, "Ride out and meet them head on. You must fight."

Thèoden's next words, however, caught the Golden Prince's full attention. "I know what it is you want of me. I cannot bring further death to my people. I will not risk open war."

Legolas recognized the look of suspicion in the Rohirrim's eyes; Thèoden did not trust the White Wizard. It was understandable, considering the betrayal he had suffered at his former advisor's hands. It would be a long time before the King would fully trust another's counsel again. While the Golden Elf sympathized with Thèoden completely, he was beginning to wonder if this meeting would provide the perfect stage for his fight with Aragorn.

"Open war is upon you, whether you risk it or not." The Prince frowned at his beloved's critical remark; he feared that the proud Thèoden would take it as an insult to his authority.

Rising from his throne, the Rohirrim took a menacing step towards the Ranger and replied, "The last I checked, Thèoden, not Aragorn is King of Rohan."

When the Elf saw his beloved cringe at the barb, considerations for diplomacy vanished from his mind as protective instincts took over. If there was one thing he could not abide by, it was others belittling his precious Estel. The Ranger already had an exaggeratedly low opinion of himself; he did not need another 'reason' to doubt his own worth. "And may I ask what the King has done lately, other than sitting helpless on the throne, bewitched, a puppet of the one whose wish is to destroy his people?"

All eyes turned to stare at the Golden Prince. None could believe the reserved beauty was capable of such venom. Aragorn knew his beloved was indignant on his behalf; but the Elf was beauty and wisdom personified, the Star of Earendil reborn. Legolas had to know that their only hope of prevailing against the forces of darkness was to stand together. They needed Thèoden's trust. Kneeling at the King's feet in a gesture of humility, the Dunédain quickly apologized, "Please forgive Legolas. He…"

As his wrath subsided, Legolas realized, that unwittingly, he had set his plan into motion. Perhaps, if he pushed the King far enough, the Rohirrim would banish him from the court. This way, he could leave his beloved's side without risking the inevitable heartbreak that would follow an argument over personal matters.

Keeping his expression neutral, Legolas moved to guide the Ranger to his feet; it was time to fuel the flames of discord. "No, Aragorn, do not apologize. I only pointed out the truth; there is nothing to forgive."

Blazing azure eyes held Thèoden captive as the Golden Elf continued, "We came here to give Rohan a worthy leader again. We freed the King from Saruman's grasps; yet, he will do nothing to protect his lands. Who will fight for the people, if not their King?"

"Legolas, that is enough!" warned Aragorn in a quiet authoritative tone. He did not wish to speak so harshly to his beloved; but he had to stop Legolas before they lost all hope of salvaging the alliance with Thèoden.

"I will not apologize for defending you," replied the Prince as he turned to lock gazes with his human lover once more. Through their shared bond, he silently added, "I love you too much for that."

The Golden Elf's declaration warmed Aragorn's heart to the core. He did not deserve the Prince's love; yet love him Legolas did. If he were a simple Man, he would fall to his knees and thank the Valar for this wondrous gift. But Aragorn was not a simple Man; he was the heir to the throne of Gondor. All his life, he had been groomed to take up the mantle of his forefathers, to unite the World of Men against the Dark Lord. He knew that love had no place on the battlefields. Considering the Elf's powers and perchance to overreact, Legolas' unyielding devotion was a liability in their upcoming battle.

Though Aragorn did not believe himself worthy of carrying the title of the Hope of Men, he would not consider his heart's desires before the needs of Middle Earth. He would not be weak like Isildur. Even if he risked hurting his beloved, he could not allow the Prince continue making enemies in his defense. "Legolas, now is not the time to let feelings guide us. Do not force me to choose between my allegiance to Thèoden King and our friendship."

Legolas' eyes widened in shock as his lover's words precipitated in his mind. Aragorn spoke of their love as if it were nothing more than a bartering tool, leverage to secure his co-operation. He knew the Breaking of the Fellowship was a heavy blow to the Ranger; Aragorn feared their love would not survive the trials ahead. But how could the Man treat their bond as a relationship of convenience after what they had endured to finally be together?

The Elf was not naïve. He understood that Men did not love as his people did. Mortal love was complicated and fickle; and though his powers had made his chosen lover immortal, Aragorn would always remain a Human at heart. He knew he was not guaranteed a place in the Man's future despite the bonding ceremony; knew he could still lose his true mate and die of a broken heart. But it was only two months ago that Aragorn's love for him broke Saurous' curse. Not even in his most pessimistic moment had he thought the Ranger would withdraw his affections so readily, threaten to abandon him so soon.

Legolas felt the rush of tears threatening to flow as his heart shattered. A chill permeated every fiber of his being; grief was overtaking him. But as Aragorn had said, "now was not the time to let feelings guide him"; he had to fight this pain. He could not fade before the threat of Isengard and Mordor was neutralized. There could be no peace for him until Aragorn was safely on the throne of Gondor.

The Prince had ample experience combating grief. Thrice before, he had managed to stop his bleeding heart from sapping his strength. He could only hope that this time would be no different. His powers were already diminished from the passing of his Light to Aragorn; he would need all of his strength if he were to protect his beloved from the cunning Fallen Istar who covert the principal forge of the One Ring for his own.

Through veiled eyes that betrayed none of the agony consuming him, Legolas held his beloved's steely gaze and whispered, "My feelings guided me here, Estel mela nîn (my love); but now I see that my place is with my own kind." Reverently, he removed the chain that had held Aragorn's ring close to his heart for the past weeks. "I believe this belongs to you."

Aragorn stood paralyzed as his beloved took his hand and placed the token of his love upon his callous palm. He could feel the Elf's warm presence withdrawing from his mind; Legolas was leaving him. He knew hiscallous wordshad hurt his beloved more than the golden beauty was willing to admit. He could understand if this offense had finally made the Prince realize his unworthiness, prompted the shining Elf to abandon himto find someone better to love. But he also knew Legolas would not call him "Estel mela nîn" lightly; he was certain that, at this moment, he still held the Prince's heart. Why would his beloved leave him now, when love binds them still? It simply did not make sense!

'This could not be real,' the Ranger's heart screamed in denial, as he stood transfixed, watching his beloved turn away from him. 'This had to be just a bad dream.'

Aragorn watched with growing horror as his beloved curtly addressed the King, "I believe I have overstayed my welcome. Farewell, Thèoden King, may the Grace of the Valar be with you and your people." With a slight bow of his golden head, Legolas walked away, leaving behind a forlorn Man bereft of his Shadow.

-

As he watched the doors of the Golden Hall slammed shut behind Legolas' retreating form, Gandalf wondered if the millennia of living as 'Shadow' had driven the Golden Elf slightly mad. He was certain the Prince knew the importance of this council meeting; yet the Elf had blithely used it as a stage for his charade to remedy the situation with Aragorn. While that could be attributed to Legolas' strange brand of logic, the Wizard was sure that, in his right mind, the Star of Earendil reborn would not have marched off without resolving the turmoil his scheme had created.

Gandalf cast a glance at Aragorn who continued to stare entranced at the closed door. It was clear the Man needed time to cope with the Prince's 'departure'. The responsibility of clearing up this mess had fallen entirely onto him. With a sigh, the Wizard rose from his seat to stand beside Thèoden. He could only hope their long-standing friendship would help in his task of easing the King's indignation. They would need Rohan's allegiance before the end. "My Lord…"

Thèoden held up his hand for silence; he had no interest in hearing the White Wizard's pleas. Legolas' words had insulted his formidable pride; part of him would have taken great pleasure in punishing the insolent Elf. Yet, in his heart, he could not help but be touched by the Prince's steadfast devotion to the Ranger.

Recent experiences had left Thèoden disillusioned. He doubted if true loyalty exists, wondered if all bonds would eventually unravel to a tangled web of deceit and self-serving interests. But seeing the Golden Elf defend Aragorn with such brutal honesty had given him renewed faith in the loyalty among friends. Perhaps, in time, he could find someone worthy of trust again.

At the moment, however, the grief from Wormtongue's treachery was still too new. Thèoden could not bring himself to follow his ally's counsel; he would do what he felt was best for his people. "Edoras is not safe. We cannot defend the city if Saruman's hordes attack. We will go to Helm's Deep; there we will decide how best to answer the threat of Isengard."

While the King's decision was far from what he had hoped for, the wise Istar knew objections would fall to deaf ears. Thèoden had a strong will; the Rohirrim was more likely take offense at his counsel than heed it. As things were, Gandalf was grateful that the Prince's harsh criticism had not made them unwelcome in the King's Hall. He had no choice but to accept Thèoden's choice without further comment. With a long-suffering sigh, the White Wizard took his leave. Dragging the still-dazed Hope of Men behind him, he set off to make plans of his own to ensure the survival of Rohan.


End file.
